


ily, but it's too late

by Chocolaput



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, hurt without comfort, they love each other but they are too dumb to realize
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: kenapa berhenti?aku putar kalimat itu berulang kali. di dalam kepalaku. tiga hari terakhir.kenapa berhenti berbicara omong kosong denganku?kenapa tidak lagi mengirimiku pesan yang bisa membuatku tertawa?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	ily, but it's too late

**Author's Note:**

> berhubung skripsiku masih dipegang bapak dosbing yg terhormat dan aku punya kemalasan berlebih untuk ngerjain yg lain, tatatatattataa jadilah tulisan ini. terinspirasi dari lagunya maudy ayunda cinta datang terlambat.
> 
> haikyuu bukan milikku tapi aku cinta TsukiKage beneran tolong gemesin bgt mereka. selamat membaca~

_kenapa berhenti?_

aku putar kalimat itu berulang kali. di dalam kepalaku. tiga hari terakhir. kenapa berhenti berbicara omong kosong denganku? kenapa tidak lagi mengirimiku pesan yang bisa membuatku tertawa? kenapa tidak pernah menelponku akhir-akhir ini? kenapa tidak melihat _insta-story_ ku lagi? kenapa tidak menekan fotoku dua kali di instagram?

kenapa?

_kenapa mengalihkan pandangan dariku saat kau tahu aku tepat di sebelahmu?_

.

.

.

_maaf, maaf, maaf_

.

.

.

[hey, Kageyama, ayo makan bareng. ada restoran enak baru buka di samping sekolah kita]

_[Kageyama:_

_hmm, aku sudah mencobanya dengan Suga-san kemarin]_

[baiklah kalau begitu]

.

.

.

kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf karena menolak ajakanku. dulu, kau selalu menuruti apa pun mauku. dulu, tidak sekalipun kau menolakku. dulu, kau tidak begini. sumpah, _Kageyama, kenapa kau begini?_ ingin ku adili dirimu dengan kalimat itu saat ini.

tapi kau terlalu menjadi tak terjangkau. bahkan untuk sekedar berbasa-basi seperti dulu. bahkan untuk saling mengejek satu sama lain.

.

.

lalu, Suga-san bertanya, "kalian tidak jalan berdua lagi? ada masalah?"

"eh--anu, tidak juga. tidak tahu. maksudku, aku tidak tahu Kageyama kenapa. mungkin Suga-san tahu?"

dia tersenyum pahit. "lebih baik jika Tsukishima segera menjawab perasaan Kageyama."

aku tercenung, "perasaan Kageyama?"

muka Suga-san bingung, "loh, Tsukishima tidak tahu? sudah lama Kageyama menyukaimu. dulu Kageyama pernah bilang akan mengungkapkan perasaannya secepat mungkin jadi kupikir...eh, Tsuki...aku belum selesai bicara!"

tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup mendengar

.

.

.

_cinta_

_sialan, cinta_

_orang bilang dia seperti bianglala_

_indah, berkelap-kelip, mempesona_

_ternyata, ia lebih sederhana dari yang ku kira_

.

.

.

namun, ternyata aku tidak cukup berani menanyainya langsung tentang semua ini. aku butuh waktu untuk mengonfirmasi apakah hatiku juga mencintainya, seperti dirinya mencintaiku.

ku masuki kelasku yang kosong, ku nyalakan ponselku, menimbang apakah harus aku menghubunginya sekarang? alih-alih menekan tombol panggil, aku malah membaca ulang percakapan kita dulu. dan disitu lah aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri kenapa menjadi begitu buta. _sekaligus menamparmu kenapa begitu pengecut._

.

.

.

_ia seperti bus kota_

_menjemput dan mengantarmu ke tujuan setiap hari_

_ternyata ia selalu ada_

_dan tidak begitu istimewa seperti bianglala_

_yang kau naiki kurang dari sepuluh kali dalam setahun_

.

.

.

"Kageyama, aku mau bicara," kataku cepat-cepat saat dentang bel istirahat baru berbunyi.

"bicaralah."

"tidak di sini."

mata gelapnya menatapku malas, "apa yang mau kau katakan, sebenarnya?"

"sesuatu yang privasi. tidak bisa dibicarakan di sini."

"aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Tsukishima." Kageyama menghela napas berat, memijat keningnya sembari membuka buku latihan soal.

.

.

.

_lalu tiba-tiba_

_bus kota mu berhenti beroperasi_

.

.

.

"Kageyama!" seruku pada punggungnya sepulang sekolah.

jalannya yang setengah terseret terhenti. Ku lihat punggungnya merosot sejenak.

"jam sekolah sudah selesai. harusnya kau sudah punya waktu untuk berbicara denganku."

napasnya terhela, lagi. rasa kecewa merayap di perutku.

"bicaralah. oke. sialan, cepat katakan!"

dan kekecewaan itu kini sudah memiliki tanda kuadrat.

"kenapa kau menjauh akhir-akhir ini? kau ada masalah?"

"itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan?" dan tawanya membuat dadaku mencelos.ia meremehkan pertanyaanku. aku rendah.

aku mengangguk. apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan?

"aku tidak menjauh." elaknya, seperti yang sudah ku bayangkan. oh, benar. aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana adegan ini berlangsung di kepalaku. persis seperti ini. _kau dan sifatmu yang entah sejak kapan ku hafal._

"tapi, kita jarang sekali berbicara. kau tidak mengirimiku pesan. kau tidak pernah menelponku lagi."

"minggu depan ujian, Tsukishima. kau pikir aku masih menghabiskan waktu bermain ponsel dan bercanda?"

ku benarkan letak kacamataku, beralasan untuk menghindari sorot matanya yang menusuk lebih dari biasanya.

"Kageyama," suaraku hilang, melirih, "k-kau menyukaiku, kan?"

sepersekian detik ku tangkap perubahan raut wajahnya sebelum berubah sedatar semula.

"kau menyimpulkannya sendiri?" tanyanya setengah mencibir.

"tidak. Suga-san yang memberitahuku."

ah, ku ucapkan selamat datang pada penyesalan dan rasa kecewa melihat respon Kageyama.

"anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengar omongan Suga-san."

begitu saja. begitu saja lalu dia pergi. aku bahkan tidak sanggup menahannya dan mengatakan kalau aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

_kau mencintaiku, tapi aku buta_

_kau mencintaiku, tapi aku buta_

_kau mencintaiku, tapi aku buta_

_kau mencintaiku, tapi aku buta_

_kau mencintaiku, tapi aku buta_

_kau mencintaiku, tapi kau lelah dan berhenti melakukan sesuatu_

.

.

.

_maaf, maaf, maaf_

_untukmu yang selama ini berjuang diam-diam_

_untukmu yang tidak terbiasa berbicara soal perasaan_

_maaf, aku pun tidak terbiasa melihat perasaan_

_maaf, membuatmu lelah_

_begitu lelah sampai kau meletakkan cinta itu_

_dan membiarkannya terlalu busuk untuk diberikan_

_._

_._

_._

**[fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> ayo temenan sama aku di twitter @chocolaput. jangan lupa tekan tombol kudos di bawah, okee??


End file.
